Nightmare
Nightmare is the fourth chapter of Volume 10. It was released on July 30, 2012. Synopsis With the aid Dr. Selene Mensra, Mal and Natara must track down the scientist behind another fatal drugging. Plot Bonnie Portman, a model and actress, sips a martini given to her by an anonymous man at the party she's attending with her friend, Jenna Mendoza. As she heads to the bathroom to freshen up, she sees her reflection in the mirror. While attempting fix her bangs, a large clump of her hair falls out. As she screams she sees her crimson red gums. She touches her bright teeth with her finger and some fall out all to easily. As her face breaks out in bright red, oozing and pussy boils, she shatters the mirror. Jenna runs in, and after trying to convince Bonnie she is still beautiful, is attacked by Bonnie with a shard of the mirror. She runs back to the party, where everyone is laughing. She flees to the side of the roof, shrieking. Depending on the player's choice, she will either jump or a figure will attempt to approach her and she backs into the railing and falls of the roof, and as she plummets to her demise, all she can think about is her hideous appearence. The next day, as Mal Fallon has lunch with scientist Selene Mensra, he recieves a call from Natara Williams, about a break in the AcuoMetrics case, because Kai found traces of the same chemicals in the veins of Bonnie Portman. After a quick exchange between Selene and Natara, Mal and Selene hurry down to the SFPD lab. After viewing the autopsy, Mal realizes that Bonnie's actions were strange, for she is beautiful, yet eye witness reports say she was calling herself hideous. Selene comes to the conclusion that this 'model's worst nightmare' must have been triggered by the chemical, N-13 (neurofinolazine) Selene also comes to the conclusion that if Bonnie had had a dose of N-13, it was most likely in whatever she was drinking and would give this drink a reddish tint. But, Selene points out, that this sample is more advanced than the N-13 used previously, and suggests they visit Professer Gable. As Mal, Natara, and Selene pull up to the Professer house, Selene reveals she hopes talking to Professor Gable will reveal a suspect. When they are invited inside, the Professor puts on a pot of green tea. When the Professor is given the diagnostics of the latest sample of N-13, he says that the chemical has been perfected, that anyone who consumes this chemical in this state innermost inscurities and fears will be brought to the surface of their life, creating the perfect nightmare. As the Professor is further prodded, he becomes more and more agitated until he runs from the house, screaming about how they ruined his career and his life. The team runs past the Professor's cup of tea, and sees it has a reddish tint, a sure sign of N-13. Mal finds the door the Professor escaped through braced from the outside, so they quickly escape through the window and onto the firescape. Mal chases the Professor down and catches him, and soon an ambulance comes to take the Professor away. Natara leaves shortly after to talk to Oscar about their wedding, and Mal invites Selene back to his apartment. Bonus Scene Dr. Selene Mensra wakes up to find herself in Mal's apartment in the middle of the night. As she gets up to get dressed, her movement stirs a nude Mal, who asks where she's going. She tells him that she's going off to do a bit of work. Once she reaches her laboratory, she reviews a tape of Bonnie Portman's horrific incident and is revealed to be the person behind the N-13 drug. Category: Episode